Exam week
by seeige
Summary: Kurogane loves Fay. It only takes a good talking to with Tomoyo to see it.


So I'm in school at the moment, bored as hell, and I am really frustrated at the moment.  
So to waste time, and calm down, I'm going to make a really random oneshot on KuroxFay.  
Hopefully it turns out alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Tsubasa, I wish then maybe These two might finally admit their love for one another!  
Spoilers: mmm not to sure yet. Their might be a slight hint of it, but not big enough to really notice.

* * *

Kurogane sat lazily under a tree, head resting against the rough tree. It was the starting of summer. He had classes that day, only to tell the teachers that he was going to go study outside. He didn't want to deal with the certain blond.

All he had to really study was math. It was still easy to him, but it was the only subject he had to really do a exam on. Science was already a for sure pass, as well as math, But He forgotten most of his math rules. He looked over, thinking it was probably time to actually do some studying to find a pale hand already grabbing it for him.

" Hi Kurotan! Are you wanting this?"

" What are you doing out here?" He looked up at the blue eyes of his. He would never admit it outloud, but it was the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

" Well, When you never shown up for math, I was worried and asked the teacher, and she said you were already out here studying, so I asked if I can help you. Since you looked so lonely."

Kurogane just looked up at him. " What do you mean I looked lonely?" When in fact that was what he was actually thinking, Why he was so lonely, how his only friend, was in fact this boy and another annoying person named Tomoyo.

Fay sat down beside him and smiled. " Well, laying out here, no one here to talk to. It is only nature to feel lonely."

" Tch." He grabbed his book from him and opened to a random page so he wouldn't have to look at him, to distract him from his thoughts, or his studying.

Fay sighed and lay down beside him.

" What are you doing?"

" Laying down beside you."

" But you're holding my hand."

" Your hand looks soft, and you are lonely."

" So?"

" Well, I want to make you feel like you have someone here for you."

" I don't need that!" He growled.

" That is why you aren't trying to let go?"

Kurogane slightly blushed and shook it off effortlessly.

' What's wrong with me! I'm not usually like this!' He thought, trying to calm his racing heart.

Fay giggled, then looked over the other way and giggled more.

" What's so damn funny?"

" It looks like Tomoyo is going to have a hay day!"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, the fact that it took you forever to take your hand off mine. I think you like me." He gave him a evil smile.

Kurogane looked over to see what he meant and to tell him why he didn't let go right away ( When he really didn't know himself.), to see Tomoyo standing right beside Fay with a huge grin on her face.

" YOU HELD HIS HAND!"

" Oh God."

" Language! This is a school."

" Yeah, and No one is around but you two!"

" You've got to learn to control your temper and language!"

" Well I could hold it fine, if it weren't for YOU TWO ANNOYING ME ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME"

" KUROGANE!"

" WHAT!" He shouted as he stood up.

She smiled," Why did you let him hold your hand?"

He growled and looked away, his heart was pounding again," Because, I felt bad for him."

" No, because you like him."

" I DO NOT LIKE A GUY LIKE HIM!" He turned around, with his book in hand, and stormed off towards the front of the school.

Fay giggled, " Denial is just another step for admitting."

She giggled with him. " Yes, I'll go talk to him."

She then ran after Kurogane, leaving Fay to himself. He looked up at the blue sky. " He probably doesn't even like me. It was just a nice thought to know that he might even think about it." He thought bitterly.

" KUROGANE!"

" WHAT?" He turned around glaring at her.

" What's wrong with you?"

" What do you mean?" He looked at anything but her.

" Why won't you just admit that you love him?"

" Because I don't!" He shouted angrily.

" Yes you do!"

" Prove it to me!"

" What do you feel like when he is with someone else rather then you?... Jealous."

" No I don't!"

" Stop being stubborn!"

" I'm not stubborn!"

She sighed," You can't stop staring at him, your stomach does back flips if he even talks to you, or looks at you..." she paused.

" You hate it when someone else is with him, and he's having a good time, besides if he's with you..."

" You want him to be with you, even if you wont admit it." She paused and looked at him, watching his reactions.

"And all those silent answers tell me I'm right on everything."

" That doesn't mean anything!"

" Kurogane, why wont you just admit it?"

" Because I don't like him! He's just my friend!"

" A friend that you want to be with."

" It's like me with you!"

" No, it is not. You love him. You want to be with only him!"

He looked down. ' Why does she always have to be right?'

" Kurogane, He loves you too. Why don't you two just, hang out. Tell him how you feel!"

" Because he doesn't really like me, he likes someone else. All he ever talks about his this Ashura."

" Because, He's afraid of him. He doesn't want to show you that he is scared. He has only ever known him. All he has ever known is hate. To him that is his love. That was how Ashura taught him."

" That's why when I yell at him..."

" Don't feel bad Kurogane, He truly loves you. But you not showing it, tells him that you like him. He's not sure if it is love, or if it is just friendship, but either way, You yelling at him will never turn him away."

Kurogane looked up at her, " how can I make it up to him?"

" So you're admitting that you love him?"

" I didn't say that."

" You implied it."

" So what?"

" You wont admit it to me will you?"

" Maybe."

" Do you love him?"

"... y-yes."

" Was that hard?"

" Yes."

She rolled her eyes and told him what to do to make it up to Fay, and how to tell him how he truly feels.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Fay as always was quick and beat Kurogane to to tree. They would always walk to school and home together, since Fay always went to his house afterwards.

They talked all the way home, Kurogane while walking would sometimes has to look away for some reason every time Fay would look at him.

" Kuropu, are you blushing?"

" Tch, no."

Fay giggled and poked his side, " Kurowoofwoof loves me."

Kurogane just snorted, but never said no.

They finally got to Kurogane's house and Fay went upstairs to Kurogane's room while Kurogane fixed them something to eat. Fay sat there on his computer, playing random games on the Internet. It was taking Kurogane a long tome to make them a snack, so Fay went to the edge of the stairs and shouted down if he needed any help.

" No, Stay upstairs!"

" Ok." He went back in his room and strained to listen to what he was up too.

" DAMN! Uhh.. Close your eyes."

Fay shrugged and closed his eyes. Kurogane walked in the room with a tray. "You can open them now, They're not that great." He replied in a low voice, as if he was embarrassed.

Fay opened his eyes and say some cupcakes with a very badly drawn cat faces on each one in iceing.

" Did you just make these?"

Kurogane nodded, his face slightly turning red. He looked away and handed them to him. Fay took a bite and was shocked. " These are great!"

" R-Really?"

" Yes. Why did you make this?"

" Uhh... Um.. " He was hesitant."

" Kurochu... do you like me?" He said sarcastically.

He nodded. Fay's face dropped. He was not expecting that answer.

" SEE! I Told her!" He looked away, almost hurt. Fay realized that his face looked like he was like sad.

Fay stood up and wrapped his arm around his neck," Kuropu, thank you for telling me, because I like you too."

Kurogane looked down at him, " R-Really?"

" The strong fierce boy that never gets nervous, stuttered!" Fay giggled as he kissed him on the cheek.

Kurogane's face turned bright red. Fay smiled, one of his real ones.

" I loved you for so long." Fay whispered.

Kurogane smiled, " So have I. I just needed a talking to to show me I did." And they kissed, this time on the lips, and slowly grew into a passionate one.

The phone rang and Kurogane sighed and knew exactly who it would be.

" So, Kurogane, did you tell him?"

Fay heard Tomoyo shouting on the other end and quickly grabbed the phone.

" Yes, he told me he loved me. And he was so cute about it too. He was so embarassed and he stuttered!  
The first time ever!"

" REALLY!"

" FAYY!"

" hehe, got to go. He's getting angry because now he know's that you know and you will most likely terll the school his little strong show, is just a show and he really is sweet and cuddly underneath- HA! MISSED ME!"

Tomoyo giggled and said good bye, letting Kurogane have some alone time with his one and only love.

* * *

so how was that? I never really done a onexshot before. This was a new experience for me.  
Well R&R please!


End file.
